1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same, and more particularly to a backlight assembly with improved heat dissipation capability and simplified structure and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to spaced apart electrodes to generate an electric field therebetween. The electric field passes through the liquid crystal layer and determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling polarization and ultimately an amount of light that passes through the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device. As a result, a desired image may be displayed on the LCD device.
Because the LCD panel itself functions as an electronically controlled light valve and does not originate its emitted light, LCD display panels typically include a backlight assembly that provides light to a backside portion of the display panel. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-lit-type backlight assemblies according to the position of the light sources (e.g., fluorescent lamps or LEDs).
Recently, display devices are increasingly required to become more compact and lighter and have better color reproducibility. Thus, research is being conducted to use point light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), as the light sources of backlight assemblies. In particular, heat dissipation becomes a problem as the panels and backlight assemblies are made more compact. Too much heat can lead to deterioration of the light sources. If an adequate heat dissipation structure which can efficiently remove heat generated by LEDs cannot be provided, it becomes difficult if not impossible to make the LCD products lighter and slimmer.